Dinner
by chemphy
Summary: Cloud is an orphan who lives alone. One day, he finds a cat and dog on his doorstep, what will happen then? WARNING: Plenty of lemons. SZC  one shot  Extra: Zack and Angeal.
1. Dinner

**This is my first threesome fanfiction, hope it's okay. Anyway, please read and review. Thank you. *Bowing 90 degrees***

**Hope you all enjoy it.**

**Thanks to FantasmeDarkHaven for pointing out that I had a lot of gross grammar errors. I had edited it. My deepest apologies if there were any more mistakes.  
**

Cloud gave a sigh as he ate his dinner. Cloud was an orphan, and he lived alone by himself. Although Cloud had gotten used to it, he still felt lonely especially during meal times.

A distant thunder rumbled above Cloud's head, Cloud figured he had better quickly finished his meal and threw his garbage before it rained.

Cloud was opening the door to throw out his garbage when he saw a box lying on his doorstep. Wondering what it could be, Cloud bent down to pick up the box and opened it.

To his amazement, a puppy and a cat were inside it. The puppy gave a happy yap at Cloud while wagging his tail excitedly.

The puppy's tongue was licking Cloud all over. 'Stop it, it's so ticklish,' Cloud laughed. The puppy stared at Cloud lovingly.

'Now where did you guys came from?' Cloud muttered, his eyes trailing down to the puppy's collar.

Cloud read the name etched on the collar from the light in his house. 'Hello, Zack, nice to meet you,' Cloud said.

The puppy gave another bark, and stared at Cloud with his cute puppy dog eyes, his tongue hanging out.

The puppy was black in color with blue eyes.

While the cat's fur was silver in color, and it had green eyes. The cat made no attempt to be friendly, it merely stayed there eyeing Cloud closely.

The cat's intensity stare sent shudders down Cloud's spine. Cloud took a look at the cat's collar. 'So you are Sephiroth?' Cloud asked while smiling sweetly at the cat.

The cat stood there staring at Cloud unblinkingly.

Cloud looked around, wondering who could it be that had put this outside his doorstep.

Cloud threw the garbage and brought the animals into the warmth of his house. Little did Cloud knew, he's going to get more than he bargained for.

Cloud poured out some milk into two saucers for the two animals. The puppy ran around the house excitedly, while yapping happily all the time.

Cloud smiled at the puppy's antics, it seemed to have lots of endless energy.

But on the other hand, the cat's attitude was the exact opposite of the puppy. The cat was still staring at Cloud, he washed himself and walked up towards the saucer of milk.

The cat licked the milk politely without spilling a drop while ignoring the puppy that was gamboling near the cat.

Cloud looked at the cat, he didn't know why, but he somehow couldn't tear his eyes away from the cat. The cat's behavior seemed to be unnatural for a cat.

And those beautiful green eyes, Cloud found himself so attracted to them.

The puppy ran up to Cloud and nuzzled against him breaking Cloud's thoughts. The puppy licked his hand. Cloud patted the puppy and picked it up.

Cloud put the puppy down near the other saucer and watched as the puppy happily drank it up, making small splashes on the floor as it lapped it up hungrily.

The cat had finished his milk, and sat there staring at Cloud _again_.

Cloud felt the cat's stares were a bit creepy, but he ignored the feeling. It was just a cat after all, right?

Cloud had wanted to put the puppy and the cat to sleep on the living room. But somehow the puppy kept on pawing on Cloud's bedroom door and whining. As if the puppy wanted to sleep in Cloud's bedroom.

Cloud gave up, and brought those two animals inside.

'Alright, you two can come in. Here, you can sleep on the foot of my bed,' Cloud said brightly. Cloud lifted the animals up and placed them on his foot.

'Goodnight, Zack, Sephiroth,' Cloud muttered drowsily as he turned off the light.

Zack gave a small bark while Sephiroth merely curled himself up on the bed.

Soon, Cloud drifted off to sleep. The cat opened one eye and looked at Cloud who was peacefully sleeping.

The cat leapt gracefully off the bed and landed on the floor. The cat transformed into a tall good looking man with long silver hair. 'Zack,' Sephiroth said in a low deep baritone voice.

The puppy also leapt off the bed and transformed into a joyful good looking guy with black spikes and blue eyes.

'Sephiroth, don't you think he's cute. He-' Zack began to say excitedly.

Sephiroth clamped Zack's mouth shut with his hand. 'Be quiet,' Sephiroth snarled in a low tone. Zack tried to pry off Sephiroth's hand, but he couldn't do it.

Finally, Zack surrendered, Sephiroth saw that Zack who had quietened down removed his hand.

Sephiroth walked over to Cloud, and stared closely at him.

'So what do you think Seph? Will he do?' Zack whispered.

Sephiroth ignored Zack, and continued to stare at Cloud. Sephiroth caressed Cloud's cheek with his hand, making Cloud shivered slightly in his sleep.

Sephiroth grinned, Cloud was most certainly sensitive, _this_ could be fun.

Zack saw Sephiroth's grin, and knew that Sephiroth must have approved of Cloud.

Zack cheered up at that thought. Zack and Sephiroth were magical creatures who fed on sex. Zack fumed slightly when he thought of Sephiroth who was always very picky on food.

Sephiroth wouldn't have sex with just anybody, even if he was very hungry, he still chose his lover.

It had been so hard to find someone that could suit Sephiroth's taste. And Sephiroth hadn't been eating for a long time, Zack was worried for him. If Sephiroth didn't eat soon, he would die.

So, Zack wandered around trying to hunt for some good food when he spotted Cloud. Cloud seemed to fit the description, and he smelled so nice.

Zack had bounded excitedly back to Sephiroth, Sephiroth had refused at first but he grudgingly gave in after Zack's persistent urges.

Sephiroth leaned in towards the sleeping Cloud. Sephiroth's lips were inches away from Cloud when Zack suddenly stopped him.

'Seph, wait,' Zack whispered.

Sephiroth paused midway and turned to face Zack with annoyance. 'What?' Sephiroth snarled.

It had been so long since he felt tempted to eat someone, but this young boy aroused him, he was different from the others. And just as he wanted to eat him, Zack had to interrupt.

Zack seemed unperturbed by Sephiroth's glare.

'Seph, this boy is a virgin. He had never fall in love before. Cloud is a very lonely orphan who doesn't have many close friends,' Zack said in a quiet voice.

'So?' Sephiroth growled. What did Zack wanted? What did Cloud's past had to do with eating him?

'So, you have to be very careful and gentle with him, don't be too rough on him. If you are rough, I wouldn't let you eat him,' Zack said, crossing his arms and looking at Sephiroth sternly.

Zack knew that Sephiroth could be very rough when he's having sex. If Sephiroth acted the way he used to be, he would surely broke Cloud.

Sephiroth growled under his breath. Gentle? Sephiroth had never been gentle before. And Zack was going to forbid him to eat the boy if he was rough?

Damn Zack. Sephiroth glanced at Cloud, was he worth the trouble?

The whole room was filled with Cloud's scent, Sephiroth breathed in deeply. Sephiroth moaned, he was engulfed by Cloud's scent. Cloud smelled so nice.

Sephiroth finally surrendered, 'Fine, I will be gentle with the boy. Now can I eat him?'

Zack seemed satisfied and nodded. 'Okay then.'

Sephiroth turned his attention back towards Cloud who was oblivious of the going-ons around him.

Sephiroth stooped down to Cloud's face level, and cupped Cloud's cheek with his hands.

Just looking at the sleeping Cloud whetted Sephiroth's appetite. Cloud looked so alluring, even more when he was sleeping.

Cloud had beautiful long lashes, succulent looking pink lips, pale smooth skin that felt so soft to the touch.

Even when Cloud was sleeping, his blond spikes remained in place. Sephiroth found himself being drawn in by Cloud.

Sephiroth leaned in slowly, and tasted Cloud's lips with the tip of his tongue. Then Sephiroth pressed his own lips against Cloud, kissing him gently, playing with those pink lips.

Cloud stirred and moaned slightly. Then Sephiroth gently pried Cloud's lips open with his tongue, and slipped in his tongue. A hiss escaped from Sephiroth.

Oh Gaia, Cloud tasted so nice and sweet, Sephiroth had never tasted anyone like that before. Sephiroth's tongue wandered into Cloud's warm hot cavern, tasting him everywhere.

Cloud moaned and moved a bit, but still he didn't wake up. Sephiroth slipped his tongue further into Cloud's mouth, moving his own against Cloud's tongue.

Sephiroth's hands wandered under Cloud's shirt and began to play with his nipples.

Zack who was watching Sephiroth and Cloud kissing felt turn on too. Zack clambered on top of the bed.

Zack licked his own lips, and stared at Cloud's sleeping form. Cloud was wearing a pajama with chocobo cartoons all over it.

Zack could see Cloud was getting hard too, judging from the hard bulge in his pants. Zack grinned, Cloud must felt so uncomfortable down there, right? Well, he would relieve him of his sufferings.

Zack pulled Cloud's pants and underwear down. Cloud's cock was hard, and it looked so mouth watering

'Zack, what are you doing?' Sephiroth asked sharply. Sephiroth cocked one eyebrow looking at Zack in an inquiry way.

'Oh, come on, Seph, please,' Zack whined showing off his puppy dog eyes.

'I promised Angeal I will watch over you,' Sephiroth said in a meaningful tone.

'What Angeal doesn't know won't hurt. So please?' Zack pleaded.

Sephiroth rolled his eyes. Angeal knew _everything_, what made Zack thought that Angeal wouldn't know was a huge surprise. Well, it's not his business when Zack was punished by Angeal.

Sephiroth gave a shrug, and continued to taste Cloud. Sephiroth leave trails of saliva all over Cloud's body. Sephiroth nibbled softly on Cloud's neck making him twitched in his sleep.

Zack licked the tip of Cloud's cock with his tongue.

Cloud shuddered slightly. Zack grinned. Zack nibbled gently and licked at Cloud's tip before swallowing Cloud's whole cock into his mouth, licking along the shaft slightly.

Cloud moaned in ecstasy. Cloud's pre-come was beginning to leak out.

Meanwhile, Sephiroth had unbuttoned Cloud's pajamas, he tossed them to the floor. Under the moonlight, Cloud's whole body seemed to radiant with light.

It had been so long since Sephiroth had met someone as beautiful as Cloud. A hungry look was on Sephiroth's face as he climbed up on to the bed too, he sucked and kissed the hard pink nub on Cloud's chest.

It was so delicious, Sephiroth sucked it even harder, tweaking the other nipple with his hand.

Cloud gave another moan. 'Ahhh…ahhh,' who is making all these erotic sounds, Cloud thought in his sleep.

Another moan escaped from Cloud's mouth, Cloud gave a loud gasp and suddenly woke up panting.

Cloud gaped at the sight that greeted him. There were two good looking guys in his room half naked and they were… Cloud gaped when he saw what they were doing.

Oh Gaia, Cloud just noticed then that he was naked, when did that happened?

'Hello, Cloud,' Sephiroth said in a devious tone.

Sephiroth continued licking and nibbling him, and Zack was sucking hard at his cock.

Cloud gave a shudder, what was this feeling? It felt so good.

Sephiroth smirked as he watched Cloud twitching and moaning.

'W-who are you?' Cloud panted, his breathing haggard. Cloud felt weird, he felt so good.

Zack released Cloud's cock and wiped his mouth, he looked at Cloud with a grin. 'We are the cat and dog that you picked up just now.'

'W-what?' Cloud flinched as Sephiroth bit down on his nipple hard.

'Seph, stop,' Zack said in a stern tone. Sephiroth pulled back and glared at Zack, why did Zack had to always interfere when he was having the time of his life.

'What's wrong now?' Sephiroth growled.

'We need to explain to Cloud the situation,' Zack said in a patient voice.

Sephiroth snorted. Explained? They didn't need to explain anything, what Sephiroth wanted to do now was to devour Cloud.

'Seph,' Zack said in a warning tone. Sephiroth cursed, but he didn't make a move towards Cloud.

Cloud was staring with big puzzled eyes at the both of them. What did Zack meant?

Zack turned towards Cloud and said, 'Cloud, we are magical creatures that feed on sex. We have the ability to change into animals though.'

Cloud still looked puzzled and confused.

Zack continued, 'You see, Seph here hadn't eaten for a long time,' Zack threw a glance towards Sephiroth who merely smirked.

'Seph had been very picky about his food. Anyway, he will die if he doesn't eat soon, and then I found you. You are just Seph's type. So, will you please let us eat you?' Zack continued in a pleading tone.

Zack looked at Cloud with his puppy dog eyes, clasping his fingers together begging Cloud.

Cloud's brain was in a whirl. Magical creatures that fed on sex? Hadn't eaten for a long time? He's just the right type?

Cloud was beginning to see stars.

'Cloud?' Zack asked in an anxious voice, and stared at Cloud. 'What is your answer?'

Cloud was pulled back to his senses and he looked at Zack who was still staring at him with those attractive puppy dog eyes.

'Please say yes, Cloud, or else Sephy here will die,' Zack pouted.

Cloud found himself unable to refuse, since young, his mother had taught him to help others if he could.

Cloud looked over to Sephiroth who was staring at him all the time. The good looking silver hair guy would die if he didn't have sex with Cloud? This sounded so absurd!

As much as Cloud found this unbelievable, Cloud agreed in the end. If it was really true, and Sephiroth did die because of him, Cloud would feel very guilty.

'Okay then, I don't want Sephiroth to die,' Cloud said.

Zack whooped with joy, 'Yay, thank you! Thank you! Sephy here is save! I swear we will make you feel so good!'

Zack embraced Cloud tightly.

Cloud was still a bit confused with the current situation, but still, he had to help people who were in misfortune right?

It never once occurred to Cloud that these people might be lying to him.

Sephiroth who had heard Cloud's reply grinned, he couldn't hold himself back anymore.

Cloud gave a gasp when he suddenly felt something entering his butt.

Sephiroth had inserted his finger inside, and now Sephiroth was giving him a blowjob.

Cloud moaned. Sephiroth was so skilled with his tongue, teasing him, and licking him.

Sephiroth thrust his fingers inside Cloud's butt all the while, earning another gasp from Cloud as Sephiroth hit Cloud's good spot.

The grin on Sephiroth's face widened, he inserted another finger inside and continued thrusting that spot.

Cloud felt so tight, Sephiroth thought as he contented himself with sucking Cloud's cock.

Sephiroth felt strength returned to his body as he continued kissing and sucking Cloud's cock. This spurred him even more.

How Sephiroth wished he could enter Cloud now, and reunited as one. But no, he had promised Zack, and he knew Zack wouldn't forgive him if he hurt Cloud. He had to go slow with Cloud.

Zack had caught hold of Cloud's lips with his own, kissing Cloud vigorously while his hand played with Cloud's nipples.

Zack's tongue clashed against Cloud's tongue, and Zack moaned in delight. Cloud felt so delicious, no wonder Sephiroth was so taken in by Cloud.

Cloud panted, his face getting red. Cloud felt his senses leaving him, all he could feel now was Sephiroth sucking his cock, and Zack kissing him.

Zack moved his lips down Cloud's neck and nibbled on the creamy looking skin. Zack moved even lower and licked Cloud's nipples.

Cloud gasped, he felt so good.

Sephiroth had managed to insert his third finger inside, and with his other free hand, he fondled Cloud's balls. Sephiroth loved to watch the lewd expression on Cloud's face.

Sephiroth removed his fingers with a squelching sound. Sephiroth used his own tongue to penetrate Cloud's pink colored hole instead.

Sephiroth couldn't help suppressing a groan. Cloud's hole tasted like heaven.

Sephiroth felt his own cock straining to get out and entered Cloud's tight butt.

'Zack, can I?' Sephiroth asked in a husky tone. Sephiroth could hold it no longer, Cloud was almost fully prepared to be penetrate now.

Zack could hear the lust in Sephiroth's voice, Zack knew it was time, he nodded. Sephiroth had already controlled himself very well.

Zack took a bottle of lubricant from his pocket and tossed it to Sephiroth.

Sephiroth caught it neatly, and began to unzip his own pants. Cloud gasped, Sephiroth had such an engorged cock.

Zack undid his own pants and tossed them to the ground. Cloud stared with hazy eyes at Zack wondering what Zack's next move would be.

Zack inserted his own fingers inside his butt, preparing himself for Cloud to penetrate him. Zack moaned as his own fingers moved inside him.

Zack tried to find his good spot and when he managed to hit it, Zack gave a gasp. As Cloud watched Zack preparing himself, Cloud felt himself aroused even more by Zack.

Sephiroth was busy rubbing the lubricant on his hands, and applying it onto his cock. Then Sephiroth applied some of it onto his fingers and pushed his fingers inside Cloud, lubricating him as well.

After that, Sephiroth tossed the bottle back to Zack. Zack applied the lubricant on himself and on Cloud's cock.

Then Sephiroth pushed his cock gently inside Cloud's tight virgin entrance. Cloud gasped, his hands gripping tightly at the bed sheets, it felt so painful.

Zack sensing Cloud's uneasiness whispered gently into his ear, 'It's alright, just relax, please relax yourself, you will feel very good soon.'

Cloud shuddered and he tried to do as Zack had said. When Sephiroth felt Cloud relaxed, he thrust his whole cock in.

A cried escaped from Cloud's lips, his breathing heavy now. Sephiroth grunted, he didn't move, he wanted Cloud to fully adjust first before he started moving.

When Sephiroth felt Cloud had adjusted himself, he slowly thrust himself in and out. Cloud's muscle tightened around Sephiroth's cock, making him unable to move.

Cloud was panting, Zack tried to soothe Cloud. 'Relax, Cloud, it will be alright, trust me.'

Hearing Zack's gentle words over and over again, Cloud relaxed, and he felt Sephiroth thrusting himself inside him again and again.

Cloud felt as he was in heaven when Sephiroth moved inside him, he felt so good. Sephiroth increased his pace and moved himself even faster, earning gasps and moans of ecstasy from Cloud.

Suddenly, Sephiroth pulled Cloud up in an upright position. Zack moved himself on top of Cloud and plunged his butt down hard onto Cloud's hard wet cock.

'Oh, Cloud,' Zack moaned, as he moved himself in and out.

Cloud thrust his cock in Zack when Sephiroth moved inside him on the same time. Cloud moaned, it felt really good, he was in bliss.

Sephiroth thrust himself inside Cloud at a faster pace. Zack stroke his own cock as he moved himself up and down. Zack moaned when he felt Cloud moving inside him, hitting his good spot.

Cloud felt himself reaching climax from the attention in front and behind. 'I a-am abo-about to come,' Cloud panted between breaths.

'Me t-too, so g-good!' Zack moaned. Sephiroth increased his speed even more, and finally Cloud couldn't hold it any longer.

Cloud gave a cry as his own seed expelled inside Zack's butt. Zack also moaned as he released his own seed too, staining the bed sheets.

Sephiroth thrust himself vigorously a few more times before finally releasing his own seed inside Cloud.

Sephiroth felt so refreshed after the sex, he felt so energetic now.

Zack pulled himself out from Cloud's cock. Cloud was too tired to move, so he remained connected to Sephiroth.

Sephiroth nibbled Cloud's ear gently and whispered into his ears, 'You taste so good.' Sephiroth's words sent shivers down Cloud's spine, making Cloud blushed.

Sephiroth reluctantly removed Cloud, and placed him gently on the bed who was feeling very weak.

Sephiroth leaned in and kissed Cloud gently one last time before Cloud found himself being embraced by sleep. A smile stayed on Cloud's lips as he slept.

Zack sat there staring at Sephiroth kissing Cloud. Zack knew that Sephiroth wouldn't be satisfied with just one time, but he controlled himself. Zack felt very proud of Sephiroth for being able to do that.

'Good for you, Seph. You really are gentle with him. So how was the meal?' Zack asked teasingly.

Sephiroth pulled back and watched Cloud who was once again sleeping peacefully. 'Very satisfying,' Sephiroth answered with a grin.

Sephiroth stood up and walked out from the room.

Zack stared in puzzled at Sephiroth wondering what he was going to do. Sephiroth returned with a towel in his hand and a smirk on his face.

'We need to clean him up,' Sephiroth said.

Zack chuckled and get himself off the bed. 'Okay, let's clean him up.'

When morning came, Cloud woke up with a headache. Cloud stretched his hands and yawned, he had such a weird dream last night.

Cloud dreamt that he had sex with two very hot guys who claimed to be a cat and a dog.

When Cloud was fully awake, he froze. Cloud was fully naked, his clothes were still lying carelessly on the floor, and there were love bites all over his body.

Cloud gasped, he felt lightheaded. Yesterday night was not a dream, it was real!

Cloud struggled to get out of bed and headed to the bathroom. His butt felt so sore, it was painful to move although Sephiroth had already been very gentle with him.

Cloud blushed when he thought of last night passionate love making. It was a feeling he had never felt before, and it felt great.

At school, Cloud's best friend Vincent was staring at Cloud anxiously. 'Cloud, are you okay? You looked… different,' Vincent said.

Cloud merely nodded, his eyes glazed, he was still thinking of last night incident.

Cloud couldn't help remembering their touches and kisses. Especially that silver haired man, Sephiroth. Cloud shivered as he thought of Sephiroth.

Cloud wondered if he would be able to see Sephiroth again. Cloud found himself trapped by those emerald cat like eyes.

'Cloud, there is a chocobo beside you,' Vincent said, testing Cloud. Vincent got the feeling that Cloud was not listening to him.

Cloud nodded again, not paying attention to Vincent at all.

Vincent gave a sigh, he gave up, his best friend seemed to be spacing out today.

Vincent wondered what could it be that make his best friend to be so deeply focused.

When Cloud returned home, everything was so quiet, it was as if what happened yesterday was a dream.

There was not a trace of the dog and cat, Cloud closed the door with a sigh, he had no idea why but he felt kind of lonely without them.

Just when Cloud was eating his dinner, the bell rang. Cloud got up and walked to the door feeling annoyed. Who could it be?

When Cloud opened the door, Cloud felt his jaw dropped.

'Nice to see you again, Cloud. Mind if I join you for dinner?' A low sensual voice spoke up.

Cloud stared at his guest in shock. It was Sephiroth. Listening to Sephiroth's alluring voice sent shivers down Cloud's spine.

Cloud nodded dumbly and opened his door to let Sephiroth in.

As Sephiroth stepped into the threshold, Cloud noticed something. 'Where's Zack?' Cloud asked in a puzzled voice.

Sephiroth's lip curled as he thought of Zack. 'Zack is currently being punished by his mentor.'

Cloud gasped, 'Why? Will he be alright?'

Sephiroth answered in an unconcern tone, 'Don't worry, Zack will be fine. Zack is merely being punished for yesterday misbehavior.'

Cloud blushed as he thought of yesterday night, his heart thumping like mad.

Sephiroth pulled Cloud close to him, and closed the door.

Sephiroth leaned in towards Cloud, and whispered softly 'I couldn't forget you Cloud. I kept craving more for you. I love you, Cloud.'

Cloud's face turned even redder. 'Me too,' Cloud whispered.

Sephiroth grinned and kissed Cloud passionately. Cloud tilted his head as he replied Sephiroth's kisses.

Sephiroth pulled back, grinning at him. Sephiroth smacked his lips, 'You tasted like spaghetti today.'

Cloud smiled and pulled Sephiroth in for a kiss again. Cloud knew from today onwards, he didn't need to eat his dinner alone again.

**Is it okay? Should I write a sequel of Zack and Angeal? XD Please review to let me know. =D**


	2. Extras: Brunch

**A very big thanks to FantasmeDarkHaven for pointing out the mistakes. Thank you. And I am glad that you like it.**

**And of course, I want to say thanks to Mirokou, Zorrina93 and Gratai for reviewing. XD THANK YOU VERY MUCH! Oh, oh, oh, before I forgot, I also want to say thanks for the favorites and alert. Thank you!  
**

**Okay, enough blabbering. So here is the extra. Hope that you will all enjoy reading it. **

**WARNING: This is a Zack and Angeal extra. And massive nosebleed in the story, recommend to have a tissue in hand. Lol.  
**

It was five o'clock in the morning, there was nobody on the streets except two figures.

'Seph, remember, you are suppose to say that you wanted to go for a walk and you invited me along. We just went for a walk, that's all, got it, Seph? Seph? Seph?' Zack yelled out in the middle of the street on their way back home.

Angeal, Sephiroth, Zack and Genesis shared a house together. The four of them were magical creatures, although Angeal was sort of the head of the house.

Sephiroth whose mind was still lingering on Cloud didn't hear what Zack was saying. Sephiroth gave a contented sigh as he thought of Cloud.

Sephiroth had never felt so full and satisfied in his life, and that was something considering that he was about 1000 years old. Sephiroth had eaten thousands of humans, but this was the first time he found someone like Cloud.

Sephiroth felt his loin stirring as he thought of how tasty Cloud was. Suddenly, Sephiroth felt a whack on his shoulder.

Sephiroth snapped out from his daydream and glared at Zack who was also glaring at him.

'Were you listening just now, Seph?' Zack asked.

Sephiroth ignored Zack and continued his way, leaving Zack behind in the dust.

'Seph!' Zack whined. 'Come on, listen to me. Hey, if it wasn't for me, you wouldn't have met Spiky. So, listen to me.'

Zack rushed after Sephiroth and grabbed his arm looking pleadingly at Sephiroth. After one look at Zack, Sephiroth gave in and said grudgingly, 'What? What is it?'

'If Angeal asks, you must say that we only went for a walk, nothing more. Got it?' Zack said brightly.

Sephiroth shrugged his shoulders and said irritably, 'Whatever.'

Zack continued to remind Sephiroth the whole way on their journey back home. Sephiroth resisted the urge to throttle Zack right on the spot for being an annoying brat.

'Let's tip toe inside the house, so Angeal wouldn't wake up,' Zack whispered to Sephiroth, as Zack opened the door.

'Now, not a word, and remember, if Angeal asks us, you are going to say we went for a walk,' Zack said for the hundredth time.

Sephiroth gave a low growl, if it wasn't because of Zack that he had met Cloud, Sephiroth wouldn't have bothered about Zack right now.

Both of them walked quietly across the hallway, just when they were reaching the stairs, the door to their right flew open.

'Welcome back Sephiroth,' a low silky voice spoke up. Angeal was standing on the doorway, his arms crossed in front of his chest. 'Hello,_ Zack_,' Angeal continued in a menacing tone.

Sephiroth gave a small chuckle and said, 'Morning, Angeal.'

Sephiroth walked up the staircase smirking, he knew what was going to happen to Zack soon. And Sephiroth didn't care.

Zack was looking at Sephiroth beseechingly hoping that Sephiroth would help him out from this tight spot.

But when Zack saw Sephiroth walking away, his hopes died. Zack cursed Sephiroth silently for abandoning him.

Zack turned around with a small weak smile and faced Angeal who was boring holes into his skull.

'An-An-Angeal,' Zack stammered, looking petrified.

'Where have my puppy been?' Angeal asked in a deadly whisper.

Angeal pushed himself away from the door and walked up towards Zack who was trembling. Angeal roughly pushed Zack against the wall and pinned him there.

Zack's cerulean eyes were filled with fear, Zack knew how scary Angeal could be when he was mad.

'I-I-I… Erm…' Zack was struggling with words, all the plans earlier were completely gone from his head.

'I smell a _very_ sweet and unfamiliar scent on you, you have been cheating on me, haven't you?' Angeal whispered into Zack's ears.

Zack was stunned, how did Angeal found out about this?

'How dare you let another man touch you here,' Angeal groped at Zack's crotch making Zack gasped. 'And here,' Angeal continued and squeezed Zack's butt tightly.

Zack gave a small terrified squeak, his heart beating quickly, Zack was getting scared of Angeal.

Zack took a look at Angeal whose expression was unfathomable. But on a closer look, Zack thought that he could detect a small hint of sadness in Angeal's eyes.

'This calls for a punishment,' Angeal said in a murderous tone.

Zack's eyes widened with shock, he knew how sadistic Angeal could be. Goodness knows what Angeal would do to him.

'N-no, pl-please, please, Angeal!' Zack begged.

Angeal grinned down evilly at him, 'Now, you should think about the consequences first before doing that. This is only fair if I punish you.'

Ignoring Zack's protest, Angeal hauled Zack over his shoulders and carried him up the stairs into their room.

Angeal threw Zack down on the bed, and grinned at him. 'Now, this is where the fun begins.'

Angeal stripped Zack and chained him up by the wrists and the knees as Zack begged for forgiveness.

Angeal felt a pang in his heart when he heard Zack's pleading voice, but that feeling disappeared when he smelt the scent of another guy.

The scent drove Angeal crazy, it pissed Angeal to no end that someone else besides him touched Zack.

Angeal took a vibrator in his hands and sat down beside Zack.

'Tell me, who's the guy who had sex with you? I will rip him from limb to limb,' Angeal said, his eyes glinting murderously.

'No! No! Don't kill Cloud! Cloud is Sephiroth's favorite food, if you kill Cloud, then Sephiroth will die from starvation. Besides Cloud is a very innocent boy, I forced myself on him,' Zack said, pleadingly.

'So, does that mean I should punish Sephiroth instead? I asked Sephiroth to watch over you, and yet he let you had sex with this _Cloud_,' Angeal said the name with disgust as if it was the most poisonous thing on Gaia.

'No, please, don't punish Seph. I forced him to let me do as I please. Please, don't punish Seph! Seph did try to stop me,' Zack begged, showing his puppy dog eyes.

'Fine, if you put it that way, guess I will just have to punish you,' Angeal said loftily.

'I will sanitize you all over the places _he _touched you,' Angeal said before leaning in and kissed Zack roughly on the lips.

Angeal kissed Zack brutally and hungrily, their teeth gnashing against each other. Angeal slid his tongue inside Zack and wandered every inch of Zack's mouth. Zack moaned between the kisses.

Angeal pulled away, Zack's lips were puffy and they were bleeding from the rough kiss just now.

Normally Angeal treated Zack gently during sex, but now, Angeal didn't care if he hurt Zack.

'Now, where did Cloud touch you?' Angeal asked, his lips moving down to Zack's neck. Angeal bit down hard on Zack's neck making Zack gasped.

'N-no, Cloud di-din't,' Zack moaned as he felt Angeal kissing him all over.

'What about here?' Angeal asked, nipping down hard on Zack's nipple.

'No,' Zack gasped.

Angeal moved his lips down to Zack's cock, and began sucking it. 'Here?' Angeal asked.

Zack moaned in pleasure as he felt Angeal's tongue licking away the pre-come on the hilt. Zack shook his head frantically and mumbled, 'N-no.'

Angeal continued to suck at Zack's cock, taking the whole of it into his mouth. Zack struggled against the chains, moaning all the while.

'An-Angeal, I-I am about… Urgh… to come,' Zack panted, his vision hazy.

Angeal smirked, and then he took out a ribbon from his pocket and tied Zack's cock up, preventing him from coming.

'Don't tell me you think that I am going to give you pleasure. This is punishment, you know,' Angeal said, his grin widening at the sight of Zack's petrified face.

'An-Angeal?' Zack asked uncertainly. Zack trembled slightly when he saw how aggressive and rough Angeal was.

'Please, Angeal, it's so uncomfortable, please let me come,' Zack begged.

'No, it serves you right for cheating on me,' Angeal said, a sadistic smile on his face.

'Tell me, where else did Cloud touch you?' Angeal murmured into Zack's ears, biting on the lobe hard. 'If you leave out a _single_ place, I will punish you even more.'

'Cloud only kissed me, and… and penetrated me down there,' Zack gulped.

Anger and jealousy flashed in Angeal's eyes when he heard that. 'Oh yeah?' Angeal said, 'then I guess I will have to clean you thoroughly down there.'

'Since you are so eager for someone to enter you, I will satisfy your wish,' Angeal said. Angeal pushed the vibrator into Zack's butt.

Zack's eyes widened with shock when he felt the vibrator entered. 'N-no, no, Angeal!' Zack cried out, as Zack squirmed on the bed.

Angeal ignored Zack, instead he drove the vibrator deeper into Zack's butt. Zack gasped and cried out for Angeal to stop. 'Angeal! Please! I don't want this!' Zack cried, as tears began to leak out from the blue eyes.

Zack's cock quivered in excitement when the vibrator moved.

'You don't want this? Don't you lie,' Angeal sneered. 'Look, your hole is sucking in the whole thing eagerly, do you want more?'

Angeal shoved the vibrator deeper making Zack moaned even more.

'Angeal, pl-please, I d-don't want th-this!' Zack said.

'Then, why did you cheated on me? I thought you like other people's cock to be shoved up your butt,' Angeal said in a heated tone.

'No. N-no, I only w-want you,' Zack sobbed. 'It's so pa-painful. I-I want to c-come, ple-please. I-I-I am so-sorry I che-cheated on you.'

Angeal softened down a little when he heard Zack's apology and saw the pitiful sight he was in.

'Don't cry, puppy. It hurts me even more than you do when you cry,' Angeal said softly as he licked away the salty tears.

'I wa-want you to en-enter me,' Zack mumbled. 'I don't want th-the vibrator.'

Angeal couldn't resist Zack's tearful face, and so he pulled out the vibrator. Angeal unzipped his pants and pulled out his cock.

Zack moaned in delight when he saw Angeal's cock, he said, 'Faster, Angeal.'

Angeal pushed his cock inside Zack and slowly moved inside him. 'Ha-harder, An-Angeal!' Zack cried, as Zack moved his hips.

Angeal didn't bother to be gentle with Zack then, Angeal rammed his cock hard inside Zack making Zack moaned in pleasure.

'Pl-please un-unlock the chains,' Zack pleaded as Angeal moved vigorously.

Angeal took out a key from his pocket and unlocked the chains, freeing Zack's hands. Zack wrapped his arms around Angeal and cried out in pleasure when Angeal hit his prostate gland.

'M-more… Harder…' Zack moaned. Angeal followed Zack's wishes, and increased his pace. Angeal grunted when he felt Zack's muscles clenching tightly around him, encasing him in warmth.

'Angeal! I want to come… please… together,' Zack said.

Angeal nodded, and untied the ribbon. Both of them cried out in ecstasy as they both came at the same time.

Both of them lay there panting for a while. Then Zack leaned in and kissed Angeal on the lips, 'I am sorry, Angeal. I promise I will never cheat on you again.'

Angeal said nothing, but he kissed Zack back gently this time. Zack smiled between the kisses, he knew that this meant that Angeal had forgiven him.

Angeal thrust himself inside Zack when they were kissing. Zack moaned, Zack knew that Angeal would not be satisfied with just once. But still Zack felt a bit happy that Angeal was not mad at him anymore, or so he thought.

It was already afternoon, and Angeal was still moving vigorously inside Zack, showing no sight of tiredness or exhaustion.

'No more. Angeal, I can't… Nhhh… I can't,' Zack gasped.

Angeal was still ramming hard inside him non-stop. Zack's whole body was becoming limp from the excessive love making, but Angeal didn't stop.

'You thought that I am going to let you go that easily?' Angeal grinned at Zack who was grimacing in pain.

'Angeal! Pl-please!' Zack cried out as he expelled his seed once more. Zack panted, he didn't think he could take this anymore.

Zack's cock was limp, unable to get hard, Zack had already reached climax countless of times. Besides that, Zack's butt felt so sore.

Finally, after one last thrust, Angeal released his seed inside Zack and pulled out his cock.

'I hope that you will think twice if you want to cheat on me again,' Angeal said, grinning evilly at Zack. 'I will let you go for now, but I wouldn't go easy on you next time.'

Zack lay on the bed, panting hard. Zack was so tired that he was unable to move.

'Thank you for the brunch, it was most delicious,' Angeal said while zipping up his pants. 'I am looking forward to tonight's dinner.'

Zack was stunned when he heard Angeal's statement.

'What? You still want to make love tonight?' Zack whined, and then he realized that he was still chained to the bed. 'Hey, you haven't unchained me completely yet.'

Angeal gave a hearty guffaw then he exited the room and closed the door shut with Zack wailing inside, 'Angeal, I am sorry!'

**I seriously hope you all enjoyed reading this. Please review to let me know your opinions. Thank you!**


End file.
